Reunion
by Kitty-Chan UchiNaru no Miko
Summary: Years after YuGiOh......minor language. HIATUS
1. Anzu's Affections

Author's notes: Okay, ppl, this is my very first fic to be posted on the 'Net. If I get enough reviews, I'll continue it & even add what has come before. Oh, yeah, & this was for an English project, if I continue this I'll tell you what I got on it, 'kay?  
  
Reunion  
  
By Kitty-Chan  
  
Anzu looked out the window from the backseat of the car anxiously. How many years has it been? How many years since my little Anko was taken from me? How long has it been since I held my daughter in my arms?  
  
"Daij?bu[1], Anzu?"  
  
Anzu jerked at the mention of her name & turned to regard the man sitting beside her. "H-Hai[2], Mokuba."  
  
"Are you sure?" The driver of the vehicle scrutinized her via the rearview mirror. "I mean, it IS understandable for you not to be 'okay,' what with all that's gone on."  
  
"Aw, lay off 'er, Kaiba."  
  
Seto Kaiba glowered at the man beside him. "I was only asking her a question, Honda. There is no need to bite my head off."  
  
"Calm down, Aniki[3]," Mokuba soothed, "Honda didn't mean any harm."  
  
Kaiba gave a frustrated sigh. "I know, Ot?to[4]-chan[5], I know."  
  
"Hey, knock it off," the fifth & final occupant of the car cried from her position in the back beside her giri no ky?dai[6]. She sighed, "Look, I know we've all been through jigoku[7] lately, but let's not take it out on each other!"  
  
"Hai, Yuka-sama[8]," the trio of men chorused.  
  
Yuka grinned, & then said in an EXTREMELY childish voice, "Are we there yet, Shujin[9]?"  
  
Honda, Kaiba, & Mokuba gaped at her a moment, then burst into laughter. Anzu joined in.  
  
Yuka surveyed her work with a grin. Ninmu kanry?[10], she thought smugly. Then she frowned. Jigoku, indeed. She sighed. Poor giri no shimai[11]. Then she snorted. Poor Mei[12]chan & 'Niichan[13]! Yuugi-'niichan & Anko- meichan are the ones who've been through the real jigoku, being kidnapped & forced to be put through kami[14]-sama-knows-what, her mood sank even further, & giri no shimai's only worried about her precious Anko! Granted, meichan IS her musume[15], but 'Niichan's her SHUJIN for kami-sama's sake! She doesn't care. Ch, she only married 'Niichan 'cause a Yuugiou. Sheesh. Yuka put on her grinning jester's face as everyone calmed down.  
  
"Itoshii[16], onegai[17], I need to concentrate on the road!" This caused yet more laughter, much to Kaiba's chagrin. "Jounouchi & Mai will be ticked if we crash their car because we're too busy laughing to watch the road."  
  
Though meant to be in jest, Kaiba's statement reminded everyone of the situation & an uneasy silence settled over the car.  
  
"We're here," Kaiba said somberly a few minutes later.  
  
Everyone got out of the car & made a silent procession to the imposing form of Tokyo's finest hospital, which was surrounded by police officers & reporters. Kaiba flashed his ID & was let through by the officers, who worked to keep the reporters at bay. One reporter got away from the officials & ran over to the group, microphone in hand & cameraman in tow. He shoved aforementioned microphone into Anzu's face. "Mrs. Moto, how does it feel to be reunited with-OOF!" That was as far as he got before he was knocked out by a triple punch, courtesy of Honda, Kaiba, & Yuka.  
  
"I HATE reporters!" Yuka muttered. Then she looked at the mass of reporters. "I'll handle this," she said ominously, an evil grin plastered on her face.  
  
Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Itoshii, onegai shimasu[18], don't add any MORE law suits to your resume. You've punched out enough reporters to last a lifetime."  
  
"They haven't stopped comin', have they?" At Kaiba's exasperated look Yuka replied, "I'll try, okay? But no promises." Then she leaned over & whispered in his ear, "Just check on 'Niichan for me, will ya?"  
  
Kaiba nodded, & Yuka went to "address" the press. "Let's go." He allowed himself a smirk as he noticed several reporters with bandaged noses quickly back away from the hospital as they noticed the ominous figure approaching them. "Looks like reporters CAN learn things after all." This elicited a snicker from everyone in the group, even Anzu. The co-owner of Kaiba Corp's temper was legendary.  
  
"Well, Jounouchi & Mai are awaitin' fer us," Honda said, reluctant to tear his eyes away from the spectacle of Yuka telling off the reporters on international television.  
  
Kaiba nodded, then winced as his okusan[19] launched in to another round of."inventive" swear words, following it up with an uppercut to one reporter who'd gotten rather fresh with her. "You know, sometimes, just sometimes, mind you, I wish I'd married a more.even-tempered woman."  
  
They all looked at Yuka, who'd just kicked another reporter in a rather sensitive place while simultaneously making a scathing remark about a female reporter's rather.robust figure (& how she'd gotten it), & wordlessly marched into the hospital, leaving the gaping police officers to deal with the rather amusing scene.  
  
The hospital itself was press-free, no reporters in sight. Kaiba approached the reception desk to inquire the whereabouts of Yuugi & Anko, only to stop short. Anzu let out a strangled gasp. Before them was what looked to be a teenage-version of Yuka, except this girl had Anzu's eyes. Jounouchi & Mai stood behind the hauntingly familiar girl.  
  
"A-A-Anko-chan?" Anzu stammered out in a whisper. The girl's head whipped around at the mention of her name, & caught sight of Anzu.  
  
Anko put two & two together, & choked out one word: "O-O-Ok?sama[20]????"  
  
Anzu could bear it no longer. Bursting into tears, she ran over & embraced her musume, who had also started with the waterworks. The two clung to each other for dear life, praying that this was real.  
  
"'K?san, Ot?san[21], he-"  
  
Anzu clutched Anko tighter. "Forget about Yuugi, you're all that will ever matter to me."  
  
Kaiba looked at Anzu with a mixture of shock & disgust. Kami-sama, Itoshii was right! She really DOESN'T care about Yuugi. "Excuse me," he addressed the nurse at the reception desk, "what room is Yuugi Moto in?"  
  
"This way," a second nurse motioned for him to follow.  
  
Mokuba caught up with Kaiba & together they followed the nurse to check on Yuugi.  
  
----------------------- [1] DaijM[pic]bu: Are you okay?  
  
[2] Hai: formal version of yes or yes, ma am  
  
[3] Aniki: endearment of older brother  
  
[4] OtM[pic]to: little brother  
  
[5] -chan: an endearment  
  
[6] Giri no kyM[pic]dai: brother-in-law  
  
[7] Jigoku: H E doubl?bu: "Are you okay?"  
  
[8] Hai: formal version of "yes" or "yes, ma'am"  
  
[9] Aniki: endearment of "older brother"  
  
[10] Ot?to: "little brother"  
  
[11] -chan: an endearment  
  
[12] Giri no ky?dai: "brother-in-law"  
  
[13] Jigoku: "H E double-hockey stick"  
  
[14] -sama: sign of respect or formal title  
  
[15] Shujin: "husband"  
  
[16] Ninmu kanry?: "Mission accomplished."  
  
[17] Giri no shimai: "sister-in-law"  
  
[18] Mei: "niece"  
  
[19] 'Niichan (Oniichan): endearment of "older brother"  
  
[20] Kami: "God"  
  
[21] Musume: "daughter"  
  
[22] Itoshii: "beloved" or "darling"  
  
[23] Onegai: "please"  
  
[24] Onegai shimasu: formal version of "please"  
  
[25] Okusan: "wife"  
  
[26] Ok?sama: formal version of "mother"  
  
[27] Ot?san: "father" 


	2. Dear Readers

Dear Readers (especially Azazelgirl & all those who reviewed),  
  
Ack! Damn writer's block! I'm sorry, ppl. Everyone's gonna have to wait a little longer for my fics. See, I've been grounded for several weeks for the unspeakable crime of getting a grade less than 100% on my report card. My parents think I have to be perfect, so I'm under a lot of pressure, which isn't good for this writer's block. I really need to get my grades up if I ever want to touch an electronic device again. I'll write what I can, but no promises. There is some hope, though. I know what I want to happen in my currently posted fics (no guarantee they'll go the way I want them to, though ^_^;;;). In Ice & Reunion, I'm not sure how to go about doing what I want. As for Revenge, well, does anyone have a script for Dead Zone, 'cause the rental place near my house doesn't carry the movie, & I'm too poor to just buy it at the mall. Thank you all for your patience, & know that I'll do my best to deliver.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Kitty "Kitty-Chan" Sheets  
  
P.S. Azazelgirl, thanks for updating. I'll try to keep my end of the deal. 


End file.
